How 'bout 'Mione?
by MikaSono
Summary: Oneshot. About how Hermione got the nickname 'Mione. HHr, slight RL.


**A/N: Hi everybody! First fic, please be nice!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor am I the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

**How 'bout 'Mione?**

Hermione sat on her bed, crying._ Why! _She thought. _Why doesn't he like me? It's because I'm….I'm a…..a KNOW-IT-ALL!_

"That's why no one likes me!" she cried aloud.

At that moment, Lavender had been halfway up the staircase. Hearing Hermione, she raced up the remaining stairs and burst through the door.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Lavender asked breathlessly.

"No one likes me!" Hermione cried into her pillow, sobbing between every word.

"That's not true," Lavender said, sitting on Hermione's bed.

Hermione lifted her head off her pillow. "Yes it is," she said, failing to wipe a tear-stained face. "Everyone hates me because I'm a know-it-all!" With that, she buried her head into Lavender's shoulder as a fresh wave of tears came upon her.

Lavender held her, murmuring reassuring words, soothing her the best she could. She, Lavender, felt bad for Hermione, to be blessed with intelligence and cursed with it as well.

MEANWHILE……..

Harry and Ron waited at the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs for Hermione. Ron was growing impatient, he wanted his lunch. Harry, on the other hand, was less impatient and more worried. Hermione was usually the one telling _them_ to hurry up.

Ginny, coming through the portrait hole after an early lunch, looked around and saw Harry and Ron standing at the foot of the girls' staircase.

"Hey Ron! Harry! Why weren't you and Hermione at lunch?" Ginny ran over to the, obviously confused.

"Herm' hasn't come down yet. What's taking so long?!" Ron growled. He was obviously _very_ hungry.

"Oh, um, why don't you two run along to lunch? I'll send Hermione down when she's done whatever she's doing." Ginny said, walking around them and up the stairs.

"Oh, and Ron!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't call Hermione Herm'. She doesn't like it," Ginny said, turning with an overly sweet smile.

"Whatever," growled Ron, who turned on his heel and walked to the portrait hole. "You comin' Harry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I, um, yeah, I'm coming," said Harry, reluctantly leaving the foot of the stairs and heading down to lunch with Ron.

Ginny cautiously entered the 5th year girls' dorm.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?"

"Ginny?" asked a teary voice.

"Oh Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny went over to sit next to a tear-stained Hermione. Lavender, sitting on the other side of Hermione, looked down at her shirt, which was now soaked on the shoulder from Hermione's tears. "Go ahead Lavender. I'll take care of her."

"Alright, I'll see you, Hermione," Lavender said. She changed her shirt and left.

"Now Hermione, tell me what's wrong."

"Harry?" Ron said. "You coming?"

"Huh? What?" Harry looked up at Ron who was getting ready to leave the Great Hall._ I wonder where Hermione is…. _Harry thought again. _She didn't show up for lunch, like Lavender said she would. I better go find her. _"Go ahead Ron, I left something in the, um, Transfiguration room, I need to go get it." With that, Harry went out of the Great Hall, leaving a confused Ron standing there.

"But how could he have left something there? We weren't in Transfiguration today," said Ron, under his breath. "Oh, whatever. Lav', you coming?"

"Oh, yes, coming Ron!" said a very happy Lavender.

Hermione walked along a deserted corridor, lugging her books. _Obviously people haven't finished lunch yet, _thought Hermione. She rounded a corner and was walking along when an arm shot out of the shadows and covered her mouth. Another arm grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Don't scream," said a mysteriously familiar voice.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She was then pulled into a cramped, dark closet. She was released and the voice said, "Why weren't you at lunch?"

Hermione spun around to face her captor, even though she couldn't see him. "Harry?" she asked. "I just wasn't hungry."

"That's not true, you're a really bad liar Herm'," Harry said, concern written across his _very_ handsome face.

"For goodness sake, don't call me that! I hate it," she said.

"Oh, then…How 'bout 'Mione?" With that said, he bent down slightly and kissed her, softly and sweetly. He smiled as she stood there in shock and pulled on his invisibility cloak, leaving the closet.

'_Mione, eh? I like it, _thought Hermione, and with a huge smile on her face, she walked to her next class.

**The End**…..or is it?

A/N: do you think I should make this multi-chapter? I'll have to wait for your reviews. So, go ahead! Clicky the little button!

**EDIT (2/18/2008)**  
This is it. No mulitchapter. There was one once. It was called Madly in Love. It was deleted off this site. Sorry to those of you who really wanted more. I'm sorry.

**--Mika**


End file.
